


if you think about it, the sea and the sky are the same color, aren't they?

by BlueStrawberryIII



Category: Sharknado (Movies)
Genre: M/M, yeah this is a thing thats happening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:46:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2195799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueStrawberryIII/pseuds/BlueStrawberryIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two boys in a California flight school share notes, angst over love, and face down Sharknados.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Bobby, right?"  
  
Robert Marinshaw looked up from his class notes at the owner of the voice and was greeted by a hand waiting to be shook. As he reached up to take it, he wondered where this guy got off using a nickname before they'd even met.  
  
"That's me," he replied slowly. "Though most people call me Robert." It was meant as a not-so-subtle hint, but the other boy just shrugged.  
  
"Eh. I like Bobby better." He slid into the seat across from Bobby without invitation and pulled out his lunch.  
  
What. The. Fuck. Bobby watched in amazement as the other boy took a huge bite out of his homemade BLT and lost a chunk of mayonnaise-covered lettuce out the other side.  
  
"Crap!" He giggled, shoved it back into the sandwich, and continued eating.  
  
 _This guy can't be real_ , Bobby thought. "What's your name, anyways?"  
  
Well, that sure shut him down. All of a sudden, he shrunk behind his sandwich and mumbled something unintelligible. Bobby asked if he could repeat himself.  
  
"Luellyn," he said again, louder this time, but only enough so that he could be understood. And once he'd said it, Luellyn looked like he was ready to dig himself a hole and stay in it for the rest of his days.  
  
Now, Bobby may have been surly, but he wasn't cruel. "Never heard that name before. I like it, though." He leaned forward and grabbed his water bottle with a smirk. "It sounds cool."  
  
"It's a girly name!" Luellyn protested.  
  
"A kickass girly name, though," Bobby retorted, taking a swig.  
  
Luellyn threw up his hands in mock frustration, but he had a smile on his face. "Fine, you win. So. Anyways. What're you reading there?"  
  
'Reading' wasn't really the most accurate word, since Bobby had given up on reading almost as soon as Luellyn showed up. The notebook was still open, though. "It's nothing," Bobby said, shrugging. "Just some notes on flight basics. I'm gonna be flying planes by the end of this year."  
  
An unreadable expression crossed over Luellyn's angular face. It could have been anything between impressed and doubtful. "Isn't this your first year of flight school?"  
  
Bobby could feel his cheeks flushing just a bit. "Well, yeah. But a guy's gotta have goals, right?"  
  
"Definitely, definitely." Luellyn nodded his head in agreement. "I dunno, though. Me, personally, I'm going with something smaller for my first year."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
A grin split his face. "Well, not failing my classes, for one."  
  
Bobby let out a short bark of a laugh. "Great goal! If you ever need help with that, I can help you study, I guess."  
  
"Would you really?" Luellyn's dark eyes glistened. "How would I reach you, though? Because I guarantee you that I'm gonna need to cash in on that."  
  
Bobby tore off a sliver of paper from his notebook and wrote his cell phone number on it. "Here. Use this, if you want."  
  
"Oh, man! Thanks, Bobby, I--" The bell rang, signaling lunch was over. Luellyn stood up and started picking up his things. "Shoot! Gotta go. My next class is clear across campus. See you tomorrow!"  
  
"Tomorrow?"  
  
Luellyn shoved the last bit of his lunch wrappers in the trash and paused to look up at Bobby. "We have first period together. How do you think I knew your name?"  
  
"Oh," Bobby said as Luellyn ran across the cafeteria, waving behind him. For a few minutes afterwards, Bobby sat at the table, wondering what had just happened.  
  
 _I just gave my number to a really hot guy_ , Bobby finally realized. _Yeah. That happened._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nobody asked for this romance, but its happening anyways


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the day, Bobby couldn't stop thinking about his encounter with Luellyn. Even when, that night, his roommate got a box of pizza, Bobby maintained a distant, daydreamy expression, broken only by random glances at his phone.

"Dude!" Matt snapped in front of Bobby's face, which didn't do much. "Bobby! It's pineapple and bacon. That's, like, your favorite kind! Get a slice, man. You're kinda worrying me."

Slowly, Bobby reached over to the box and grabbed a piece. He nibbled at it while Matt stared in disbelief. "Okay. What the hell is wrong with you?"  
  
Bobby shrugged and stared sedately at the wall.  
  
"Did something happen?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess... I dunno."  
  
"Well? What was it?"  
  
Bobby nibbled at his pizza slice and shook his head. "I dunno. It's nothing. Someone talked to me today and I gave them my number."  
  
A smirk spread across Matt's face. "Ohhh, I think I know what this is. What's her name?"  
  
"Luellyn. But he's a boy." Bobby mumbled that last bit around a bite of crust.  
  
But Matt heard, and he didn't miss a beat. "You liiiiiiike himmmmmm!" he crowed, nudging Bobby across their small table. "And you got his number?"  
  
Bobby shook his head and took another piece of pizza, slowly warming up to the topic. "He got my number."  
  
"So you're hoping he'll call?"  
  
"Kinda of, yeah." Bobby stole another look back at his phone.  
  
Matt followed his gaze. "Wow. Dude, you're hitting this hard. You wanna open up a pint of chocolate ice cream and cry over The Notebook with me?"  
  
Bobby broke into a small smile and shoved Matt. "Dude, no! I'm not that far gone."  
  
"Yet," Matt warned. "Just you wait. When you're ready, me and my movie'll be here."  
  
Bobby's lips curled into a bemused smile. "You have a copy of The Notebook? Here?"  
  
"It's my sister's." Matt shrugged. "She used to make me watch it all the time. I packed it with my things so that she'd think she lost it. Now I don't have to watch it every time I go home."  
  
"Sure," Bobby giggled. "That's why you have it."  
  
"It's true!" Matt said, pulling a pillow from the couch behind him and swinging it at Bobby.

Putting his hands up to defend against the pillow onslaught, Bobby yelled, "I bet you watch it every night! You probably--oh my god, wait, stop!"

Matt stopped, pillow in midair. "What? What?"

"I think I heard my text tone."

Matt groaned and dropped the pillow. "Bobby, you're hopeless."

"I know, I know." He didn't even bother to get up, flopping to his side and reaching out for his phone. But before he could get to it, Matt snatched it up. "Matt, you ass!" He watched as Matt unlocked the phone and looked at the text, his grin widening. "Matt, give it to me!"

"Oh man, Bobby. It looks like you've got a date!"

"What do you mean? What's it say? Give it!" He rolled to his feet and snatched the phone away.

 

> **From Luellyn:** hey!! cant believe im cashing in on this so early but im having some problems with math. could we meet in the library? i promise it wont take too long!

Barely containing his smile, Bobby typed a response.

 

> **To Luellyn:** it's fine! I'll meet you in about 10 minutes ok?

Bobby put the phone in his pocket and took a deep breath. "This is happening."

"This is happening," Matt agreed, watching as his roommate started to skitter around their dorm. "What are you doing? Just go, man."

"No, no no no no. I need to bring something. What do I bring?" He flitted from his backpack to the small slab of concrete that served as their backyard, apparently finding nothing.

"Snacks?" Matt suggested, obviously not understanding the importance of bringing a gift for someone Bobby had just met. "If someone brought me food, I'd probably fall for them on the spot.

"Of course!" Bobby swept into the kitchen, tearing apart the fridge and cabinets and finding only ramen noodles. "I need to go out."

"What?"

"I need something that doesn't make me look like a slob. I'm gonna run by Wendy's and get something." He began to pull on his jacket while Matt looked on in disbelief.

"You _are_  a slob, Bobby! A broke slob, and Wendy's isn't gonna make you seem any different. Why are you bringing a whole meal for math?"

"Subway, then."

"Are you even listening to me? You don't even know what sandwich he likes!"

"Bacon, lettuce, tomato, and extra mayo. I saw it at lunch today."

"That's bordering on creepy, man."

"Bye, Matt!" Bobby closed the door. From the dorm, Matt could hear his friend pounding down the hall.

Heaving one last defeated sigh, Matt took another piece of the now-cold pizza and flopped down on the couch, pulling out a textbook. "Jesus, Bobby..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing sharknado fanfiction instead of doing classwork alright alright alright alright alright


End file.
